A Heart to Hold You
by aewing
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED] "I realize there's something incredibly honest about trees in winter, how they're experts at letting things go." ― Jeffrey McDaniel. Takdir mempertemukan Youngho dan Taeyong. Akankah musim semi akhirnya mencairkan beku di dalam hati keduanya? Seo Youngho/Lee Taeyong. Seo Youngho/Jung Yoonoh. JohnYong, JohnJae. Please read and review :)
1. Prologue

**A Heart to Hold You**

Seo Youngho x Lee Taeyong, Seo Youngho x Jung YoonOh

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Gelap.

Kosong.

Youngho mengejapkan matanya pelan. Sunyi memenuhi ruang tidurnya yang temaram. Dari sela tirai, menyelinap terang matahari pagi. Jendela yang tertutup rapat menjadikan udara di dalam kamar Youngho sesak dan pengap. Dengan malas Youngho membalikkan punggungnya, memejamkan matanya dan berharap ia dapat melanjutkan tidurnya. Tetapi jemari kakinya yang terasa dingin membuatnya urung.

Dengan enggan ia meraih telepon genggam di atas nakas tempat tidurnya. 22 Maret. Begitu tanggal yang tertera di layar. Meskipun dua bulan sudah berlalu, Youngho masih belum terbiasa dengan kesunyian yang kini menyambutnya setiap pagi. Biasanya saat matahari sudah mulai meninggi, ada dering telepon yang tidak akan berhenti mengganggunya.

Betapa anehnya. Dahulu ia pernah memohon-mohon supaya deringan itu berhenti. Tetapi kini saat paginya dipenuhi kesunyian, Youngho akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapati teleponnya berdering sekali lagi.

Betapa anehnya.

* * *

Taeyong menatap apartemen complex di depannya dengan takjub. Selama hidupnya baru sekali ini ia melihat bangunan semegah itu. Di sekitarnya para pekerja kantoran berlalu lalang tanpa hirau. _Morning rush_ , begitu yang pernah dikatakan Wendy saat Taeyong dulu pertama kali mengutarakan keinginannya untuk berjalan-jalan di pagi hari. Keriuhan pagi. Semua orang sibuk berlari mengejar subway. _Karena itulah_ , nasehat Wendy saat itu sembari membenarkan syal yang melingkar di leher Taeyong, _kau harus berhati-hati supaya tidak berbenturan dengan orang lain_.

Semua orang terburu-buru. Padahal banyak pohon cherry blossom sedang bermekaran di sekitaran daerah ini, tetapi orang-orang itu menengokpun tidak. Taeyong tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa mengabaikan warna pink lembut yang sangat memikat mata itu. Tetapi ah sudahlah. Mungkin pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu hal yang istimewa bagi mereka. Taeyong saja yang aneh.

 _Anyway._ Taeyong tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai berada di sini. Karena keadaannya, ia tidak pernah beranjak jauh dari rumahnya, studio, atau rumah sakit. Tetapi pagi ini dirinya tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di depan apartemen mewah ini. Ia sedikit merasa cemas, kalau begini bagaimana caranya nanti ia dapat kembali pulang. Apakah ia bisa pulang? Kembali ke kamar putih itu? _Does he even want to go back in the first place_?

Taeyong menggigiti kukunya tanpa sadar. Kebiasaan kecil yang selalu mengganggu ibunya. Begitu tersadar ia cepat-cepat menarik jarinya. Astaga, usianya sudah dua puluh dua tahun tetapi kenapa sih kelakuannya masih saja seperti murid sekolah dasar. Dalam kegalauannya Taeyong tidak melihat sosok tinggi yang baru saja keluar terburu-buru dari pintu apartemen di depannya. Sedetik kemudian tubuh mereka saling bertumbuk.

"Maaf, maaf. Saya sedang terburu-buru," ucap orang asing yang baru saja menabrak Taeyong. Dingin. Begitu yang Taeyong rasakan saat jemari orang asing tersebut menarik lengan Taeyong untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Oh. Umm..." Taeyong tergagap. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang akan repot-repot berlaku sopan dengannya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa tidak diperhatikan. Sudah terlalu terbiasa hidup dalam kesunyian. "Tidak apa-apa, saya juga ceroboh."

Baik Taeyong maupun pemuda itu kemudian terdiam. Ah, apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya? Taeyong tidak mengerti. Dahulu, saat keadaannya belum seperti sekarang, Taeyong selalu merasa canggung saat ia harus berinteraksi dengan orang-orang selain Wendy dan Yuta. Dan rasanya sifatnya ini cenderung tidak membaik. Untung pemuda asing itu sedang dikejar waktu untuk tidak memperhatikan sikap Taeyong yang kurang sopan itu.

Terpaku, Taeyong hanya menatap saat pemuda tinggi itu membungkuk sekali lagi dan bergegas ke arah stasiun. Taeyong tidak mengerti tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi tetapi ia dapat merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tengah berderak. Bergeser. Mungkinkah ini takdir? Mungkinkah Taeyong sudah bertemu dengan sosok yang akhirnya akan membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu ini? Mungkinkah...

~ **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Akhirnya saya kembali. Setelah sedih ga ketulungan karena Jonghyun's passing, akhirnya bisa nulis lagi. Kali ini cerita nya mellow abis. Ada JohnJae nya juga, soalnya author lemah sama hyung-dongsaeng relationship. Dan kenapa juga Jaehyun imut banget kalau sama abang Johnny? Huhuhu si abang shipable banget sih. Tapi tetep ya JohnYong yang jadi highlight. Oia kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak plotnya? Fufufufu ini inspired dari film korea lhoo

Ini masih prologue dulu ya. Niatnya sih pingin ceritanya komplet dulu baru diupload. Tapi ya karena lagi bete di kantor dan takut mood nya keputus, akhirnya diputuskan untuk upload aja dulu deh. Mungkin nanti kalau story nya dah lengkap aku take down dari FFNet dan upload di AO3

Ehem untuk "Blinking Game", kayaknya mau aku revamp dan reupload. Tapi nanti kalau dah mood lagi dan udah sempet aja hehehehe. Anyway, please comment, like etc yaaaa. Love youu


	2. Chapter 1

**A Heart to Hold You**

Seo Youngho x Lee Taeyong, Seo Youngho x Jung YoonOh

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Maafkan aku telah mengundangmu untuk datang secara tiba-tiba."

"Yunho-hyung, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," sahut Youngho sembari membungkuk dalam, "sudah lama aku tidak berkabar denganmu."

Jung Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia meraih bahu Youngho sebelum menyilakan Youngho untuk duduk. "Youngho-ah, janganlah terlalu kaku. Kau bukanlah orang asing bagiku maupun keluargaku."

"Ah, begitu ya. Hyung, bagaimana kabar eomonim?" Youngho tersenyum kepada lelaki di depannya. Yunho-hyung tampak sehat. Kulitnya terlihat sedikit tan, mungkin ia baru saja kembali dari berlibur.

"Baik-baik saja. Tentu saja kadang eomoni masih terlihat sedih," Yunho menghela nafas, "akupun juga masih berusaha untuk melaluinya." Mata Yunho-hyung yang biasanya tajam sekilas terlihat lelah dan kuyu. Youngho jadi bertanya-tanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah Yunho-hyung dapat jelas melihat sirat kemerahan di matanya, dampak dari kesedihan Youngho yang seperti tanpa akhir.

"Aku... aku juga begitu," suara Youngho tercekat dan matanya terasa panas. Ini tidak adil. Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun berlalu tetapi rasa sedih itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Sedikit malu, Youngho mengalihkan perhatiannya ke menu yang ada di atas meja.

Tetapi. Bagaimana ini. Kesedihan Youngho tiba-tiba tidak terbendung. Ia tidak ingin menangis lagi. Youngho tidak ingin Yunho-hyung melihat air mata yang sudah berada di tepian selaput matanya. Ah ia harus segera mesan kopinya tetapi apa—apa yang harus ia pesan. _Americano itu kesukaanmu kan hyung?_ bisik suara yang sangat mirip dengan Yoonoh. Dan oh hati Youngho terasa sakit.

Yunho-hyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Memberi jeda untuk Youngho dapat menguasai dirinya. "Aku dengar kalau kau sangat suka americano. Sayangnya kafe ini bukanlah Starbucks jadi mungkin kau bisa memesan caffè crema sebagai gantinya."

Youngho menarik nafas dalam dan berdehem kecil. Bersyukur bahwa Yunho-hyung mengenalnya dengan baik. "Caffè crema sounds good, hyung."

Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh pengertian sebelum ia melambaikan tangannya untuk melakukan pesanan. Hati Youngho berjengit. Untuk sekejap saja, ia melihat bayangan Yoonoh di dalam senyuman Yunho-hyung. Betapa miripnya mereka berdua. Apakah ini yang akan terjadi selama sisa usia Youngho, bahwa ia akan selalu dibayangi kehadiran Yoonoh selama hidupnya.

Bukan Youngho yang memilih untuk pergi. Bukan Youngho yang memilih _jalan itu_. Lalu kenapa Youngho yang harus menanggung beban ini? Betapa tidak adilnya. Terapisnya pernah berkata, _things will get better_. Tetapi Youngho meragukannya.

Youngho tahu. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan mampu melupakan Yoonoh. Dan mungkin itulah harga yang ia harus bayar. Mungkin itulah hal yang sepantasnya Youngho dapatkan. Selamanya dihantui oleh bayang-bayang Yoonoh.

* * *

Taeyong membuka matanya. Hari ini langit berwarna biru. Di balik jendela udara terasa hangat meski dingin kadang masih terasa menusuk tulang. Di balik jendela, terlihat deretan pohon cherry blossom yang tengah berbunga. Cantik sekali. Menghiasi halaman rumah sakit yang sempat berwarna kelam di musim dingin.

Inikah yang dimaksud dengan musim semi? Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, warna-warni festival, dan tentunya sapuan pink lembut dari cherry blossom yang bermekaran. Rasanya kini ia bisa mengerti kenapa musim semi selalu dikiaskan sebagai awal yang baru. Taeyong tertawa kecil. Betapa pas nya.

Mungkin musim semi inilah yang akan menandai suatu awal yang baru bagi Taeyong. Sedikit lagi semuanya akan berakhir. Taeyong dapat merasakannya. Semakin hari rasanya belenggu yang menahan dirinya semakin melemah.

Pintu kamarnya berderak dan Taeyong mengalihkan pandangannya ke ambang pintu. Yuta terlihat lelah. Sepertinya ia langsung datang dari tempat kerjanya. Taeyong menggigit bibirnya, merasa susah karena selalu membuat khawatir sahabatnya itu. Yuta tidak perlu berlaku seperti itu. Apa yang terjadi pada Taeyong bukanlah salahnya.

"Hai, Yongie," ujar Yuta sambil tersenyum.

Di depannya tampak sosok Taeyong yang seolah-olah tertidur. Sosok fisik Taeyong yang tidak berdaya. Ia menarik kursi supaya dapat lebih dekat dengan Taeyong. Dengan lembut ia menarik selimut untuk menjaga agar tubuh Taeyong tetap hangat. Ia tidak hirau dengan sosok Taeyong yang berada di sisinya. Taeyong yang berdiri, berbicara dan _hidup_.

Ada kesedihan di mata Yuta. Ia masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya. Taeyong ingin menghentikannya. Ingin agar Yuta tahu, semua ini bukan salahnya. "Wendy titip salam. Katanya ia merindukanmu."

Taeyong ingin menjawab sapaannya. Ingin berkata supaya Wendy menjaga dirinya. Selalu memakai syal meski musim semi telah tiba. Karena Wendy mudah sekali terkena flu. Tetapi mulutnya hanya terasa kelu.

Taeyong sudah lelah berteriak. Yang Yuta lihat hanyalah sosoknya yang terbaring dalam koma, yang ia dengar hanyalah bunyi statis dari mesin penopang hidup yang terpasang di tubuh Taeyong yang tidak bergerak. Yuta bodoh sekali. Kenapa ia tidak bisa melihat Taeyong yang sedang berdiri di sisinya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mendengar Taeyong?

Padahal ia ingin sekali bercerita pada Yuta. Ingin supaya Yuta tahu bahwa meskipun kini Taeyong terbaring dalam koma, akhirnya Taeyong dapat melihat dunia dengan jelas. Betapa anehnya. Baru pada saat ia tidak berdaya dalam kritisnya, penglihatan hadir di dalam hidup Taeyong.

Yuta akan merasa sangat bahagia jika ia tahu bagaimana Taeyong kini dapat melihat putihnya salju, birunya langit, warna pink dari cherry blossom dan pendar ungu lembut langit musim dingin. Yuta, saudaranya meski bukan sedarah, berhak untuk mengetahuinya. Tanpa Yuta dan Wendy mungkin Taeyong sudah tersesat tanpa harapan.

Bertahun-tahun Taeyong berharap untuk dapat membalas kebaikan kedua nya, kebaikan kedua orang tua angkatnya yang telah mengadopsi dirinya dan Yuta. Diri Taeyong yang memiliki keterbatasan. Kebaikan orang tuanya tak akan mampu dibalas oleh Taeyong, bagaimana mereka menyambut seorang anak yang ditakdirkan untuk hidup dalam kegelapan adalah suatu ketulusan yang tidak ternilai.

"Yuta..." Taeyong mencoba meraih jemari Yuta dengan sia-sia. Ia masih tidak dapat menyentuh Yuta dan Yuta juga tidak dapat mendengarnya. "Yuta, aku di sini. Yuta, dengarkan suaraku..."

Yuta tak bergeming. Kenapa semuanya sia-sia lagi. Ia kira semuanya telah berubah. Lalu kenapa pagi itu Taeyong dapat bersentuhan dengan pemuda tinggi yang tengah berlari di bawah deretan cherry blossom? Apakah maksud semua ini?

Kepala Taeyong terasa berat. Kapan semua ini akan berakhir? Kakinya terasa lemas. Tubuhnya terasa ringan, seolah melayang. Apakah ini akhir dari semuanya?

* * *

Taeyong membuka matanya. Di depannya cahaya matahari menyelinap dari sela-sela tirai. Kakinya terasa dingin, tetapi ada rasa hangat yang melingkari tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas yang menerpa tengkuknya. _Apa yang tengah terjadi?_

Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan mendapati wajah si pemuda cherry blossom yang pernah berbenturan dengannya di pagi itu. Wajah Taeyong memanas. Taeyong teringat dengan Wendy yang bersemangat saat menceritakan kekasihnya. Betapa tampan dan betapa menariknya. Ini pastilah yang dimaksud dengan tampan.

Jantung Taeyong berdetak dengan cepat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai berada di sini.

Dan kemudian.

Nafasnya tertahan saat si pemilik wajah menggeliat kecil, mengeratkan jemarinya di pinggang Taeyong. Perlahan-lahan mencapai kesadaran. Membuka matanya, hingga akhirnya mereka saling menatap.

Satu detik. Dua detik.

Pemuda cherry blosssom berteriak panik. Dan Taeyong dalam kepanikannya pun balas berteriak. Kedua nya terjatuh. Terguling dari tempat tidur. Saling terbelit jalinan selimut diantara mereka, dan juga _takdir_ yang menghubungkan keduanya.

Takdir bekerja dengan cara yang misterius. Dan itulah kali kedua di mana Seo Youngho kembali bertemu dengan Lee Taeyong

~ **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Yes akhirnya plotnya mulai gerak. Mellow yah... maklum plotnya dari film korea. Walau main pair nya JohnYong, tapi author rasa yang bakal banyak bikin bombay JohnJae. Apalagi tiap ngebayangin JohnJae di fic ini yang kebayang Timeless – nya NCT. Semoga kali ini lancar jaya bikin fic nya. Amieeen. Please your review, comment etc kalau berkenan. Biar author juga tambah semangat xixixixi. Byeeee


	3. Chapter 2

**A Heart to Hold You**

Seo Youngho x Lee Taeyong, Seo Youngho x Jung YoonOh

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

" _Hyung, tunggu aku!"_

 _Youngho menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela nafas dalam sebelum berpaling ke belakang. Yang ia lihat adalah Yoonoh sedang merengut manja. Apa salah Youngho sampai ia terus-terusan dibuntuti oleh bocah ingusan ini? "Yoonoh-ah, aku kan sudah bilang tinggimu belum cukup untuk bermain basket," jawab Youngho dengan tidak sabaran._

" _Pokoknya aku ikut! Ikut! Ikut! Ikut!" Tidak mau kalah, Yoonoh menghentakkan kakinya._

 _Yunho-hyung terkekeh dari ambang pintu. "Sudahlah Youngho, kau mengalah saja. Yoonoh itu kalau sudah berniat bahkan batu saja akan mengalah."_

 _Bukannya Youngho tidak menyayangi sahabat kecilnya, tetapi yang benar saja. Masa iya sampai saat main basket pun ia harus mem-baby-sit bocah yang lima tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Bisa habis ia ditertawakan Sehunnie kalau terus-terusan begini. Hhh jangan sampai faktor cool Youngho menurun karena ia menuruti kemauan bocah tujuh tahun yang keras kepala di depannya._

 _Youngho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia membungkuk supaya dapat menatap langsung mata Yoonoh yang sudah tampak berkaca-kaca. "Yoonoh-ah, kita kan bisa main besok. Kamu jangan ikut dulu ya hari ini."_

 _Yang dibujuk malah tampak semakin cengeng. Wajah Yoonoh yang bulat memerah karena menahan tangis. "Aku juga bisa main basket, hyung. Kan hyung yang mengajari aku waktu itu..."_

 _Astaga kalau sudah begini sudah pasti Youngho yang mengalah. Youngho tahu kalau bocah itu sekuat tenaga menahan kecengengannya. Kalau tidak dituruti Yoonoh bisa demam sampai tiga hari. Dan kalau sudah begitu Youngho lagi yang akan repot. Bisa-bisa ia dipaksa menemani Yoonoh sampai sembuh. "Haaah, dasar manja. Ya sudah, hari ini hyung akan main dengan Yoonnie. Tapi jangan menangis lagi... hyung pusing kalau harus mendengar suara cemprengmu itu."_

 _Yunho-hyung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Youngho hanya menggerutu. Padahal Yunho-hyung kakak kandungnya sendiri, tetapi Yoonoh malah paling lengket dengan Youngho. Salahkan beda usia keduanya yang terpisah lima belas tahun itu._

 _Tetapi kalau boleh jujur, Youngho pun sangat menyayangi Yoonoh yang manis. Apalagi saat ini, oh betapa imutnya Yoonoh yang sedang merajuk sembari menggamit ujung kaus Youngho. Dan semua orang juga tahu, Seo Youngho paling lemah dengan apa-apa yang imut._

* * *

Kedua orang itu saling bertatapan dengan canggung. Taeyong dengan wajah yang memerah dan sosok asing di depannya yang bertelanjang dada, lengkap dengan _bedhead_ acak-acakan. Selimut yang masih hangat tergelung acak di antara keduanya.

"Kau..."

Taeyong menggigit bibirnya. Bingung dengan cara apa ia harus menjelaskan keadaan dirinya pada orang asing di depannya itu. Tetapi sebelum ia sempat berkata apapun, wajah pemuda memucat. Seolah menahan rasa mual yang menyerang, ia berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Taeyong yang khawatir membuntutinya dari belakang dan mendapati pemuda itu sibuk mengosongkan isi perutnya di kloset.

Dengan refleks Taeyong meraih handuk di dekatnya. Dan ia terkejut saat mendapati dirinya mampu menyentuh dan memegang benda itu secara langsung. Padahal biasanya jemarinya akan menembus benda solid apapun ia coba sentuh. Tetapi erangan pemuda yang ada di depannya lekas menyadarkan Taeyong. Teringat dengan apa yang sering Wendy lakukan, Taeyong membasahi handuk di tangannya dan berlutut untuk mengusap peluh di dahi pemuda itu.

Walau sedikit, Taeyong ingin membantunya. Mencoba untuk meringankan sedikit bebannya. Dan saat mata mereka saling bertemu, Taeyong berpikir kalau saja ia bisa meringankan kesedihan yang meliputi sepasang iris berwarna karamel itu.

* * *

"Namaku Seo Youngho." Youngho membungkuk formal ke sosok tampan yang berdiri di depannya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, tetapi paling tidak ia merasa lebih baik setelah mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dari sisa-sisa muntahan. Meski demikian Youngho merasa tidak enak hati, sudah merepotkan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

Youngho benar-benar tidak ingat bagaimana mereka bertemu, yang ia tahu saat ia membuka matanya pagi tadi sosok itu sudah ada di depannya. Satu tempat tidur dengannya. Pada dasarnya Youngho bukanlah tipe yang senang melakukan _one night stand_. Jadi ia cukup terkejut dengan kekacauan tadi. Tetapi... mengingat betapa mabuknya ia semalam, tidak aneh juga jika sampai ia melakukan itu. Apalagi jika dilihat-lihat sosok di depannya bukan hanya menarik tetapi juga indah.

Yang dipandangi kini terlihat gugup. Youngho penasaran. Apakah ia lebih tua? Lebih muda? Atau seumuran? Pemuda itu lebih pendek dari Youngho dan gerak-geriknya terlihat canggung. Seolah-olah ia tidak tahu harus berlaku apa, bersikap seperti apa. Tetapi ada sesuatu dari dirinya yang menarik perhatian Youngho. Mungkin karena sosoknya yang tampan sekaligus cantik. Atau rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu.

"Namaku Lee Taeyong," balas pemuda itu sembari membungkuk, "maaf telah merepotkan anda." Seolah-olah malu, Taeyong kemudian kembali sibuk dengan cangkir kopi yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Kali ini mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, dengan Youngho yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dan Taeyong yang tampak nyaman dalam balutan sweater abu-abu.

Youngho menyesap kopinya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Taeyong. Ah apa ini... Youngho tahu seharusnya ia merasa aneh dengan keberadaan seorang asing di dalam apartemennya. Tetapi bukan itu yang ia rasakan. Entah kenapa kehadiran Taeyong terasa natural.

"Mau kopi lagi?" tanya Youngho. Hanya untuk sekedar memecahkan kesunyian.

Taeyong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Ini kali pertama ia berada di kediaman seseorang yang bukanlah Yuta maupun Wendy, ataupun rumah sakit. Seperti tampak luarnya yang mewah, interior dari ruangan apartemen ini juga terlihat mahal dan _tasteful_. Dari jendela terlihat skyline kota Seoul yang mulai menggeliat di pagi hari. Di bawah, tampak deretan pohon cherry blossom tempat pertama kali Taeyong bertemu dengan sosok yang sedang mengamatinya sedari tadi.

"Apakah aku bertemu denganmu di club?" tanya Youngho penuh penasaran.

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku belum pernah ke club sekalipun."

Youngho terdiam, lalu matanya membelalak. " _Oh shit_. Apakah aku harus membayarmu untuk semalam?"

Wajah Taeyong memerah. Ia pernah dengar tentang hal ini. _Taeyong, kau itu aslinya sangat mencolok. Potonganmu itu sangat mengundang. Seperti sugar baby_. Begitu canda Yuta. Memang sih Yuta selalu menasehatinya untuk berhati-hati dengan orang asing. Apalagi hobi Wendy yang selalu bereksperimen dengan warna rambut Taeyong, sudah pasti membuatnya semakin menarik perhatian.

"Aku... aku bukan seperti itu," jawab Taeyong pelan.

Sekarang ganti wajah Youngho yang memerah. Ia cepat-cepat membungkuk dan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, astaga maafkan aku yang tidak sopan ini. Pasti aku sangat mabuk semalam."

"Umm..."

Youngho berdehem dan pipinya masih tampak merona. "Ah aku harap semalam aku tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada mu."

Wajah Taeyong memanas. Apakah yang Youngho maksud adalah... seks? _Oh._ Bagaimana harus mengatakannya? Apakah hal-hal seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar dalam kehidupan mereka yang tidak memiliki keterbatasan seperti Taeyong? Padahal Taeyong berciuman saja belum pernah.

Youngho yang melihat betapa merah wajah pemuda di depannya langsung merasa tak enak. _He's really in a deep shit_. Seharusnya ia tidak menolak tawaran Mark untuk mengantarnya pulang. " _Anyway_ ," tambahnya cepat-cepat, "Apakah aku bisa membantu mu? Mungkin aku bisa mengantarkan mu pulang?"

 _Oh no. Stupid move_. Kalau saja ibunya ada di sini saat ini, Youngho pasti sudah diceramahi panjang lebar. Cara ia memperlakukan Taeyong, sangatlah _rude_. Padahal tidak biasanya Youngho seperti ini, ia selalu sopan dan bersikap layaknya seorang _gentleman_ terhadap siapapun pasangannya.

Youngho makin merasa bersalah saat ia melihat bagaimana Taeyong menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia terlihat sendu saat menjawab, "Kalau bisa, apakah kau bisa mengantarku ke Seoul National University Hospital?"

* * *

" _Ini benar-benar bodoh. Yoonoh, aku bosan. Bisakah kita mulai main game sekarang?" keluh Youngho sembari melirik ke arah Yoonoh yang sedang penuh konsentrasi dalam mengupas apel yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Ini sudah apel ke-empat yang ia coba untuk kupas dengan kulit yang tanpa putus._

 _Youngho mendengus kesal. Apakah Yoonoh sebegitu penasarannya dengan teka-teki cinta-cintaan yang konyol ini? Mana mungkin sepotong kulit buah dapat menentukan siapa jodoh seseorang di masa depan. Tetapi Yoonoh sedang dalam usia di mana cinta pertama sedang berbunga, jadi yang Youngho dapat lakukan hanya berusaha untuk sabar terhadap remaja tanggung yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri itu._

" _Selesai!" Yoonoh tersenyum lebar dan memamerkan potongan kulit apel yang tak terputus di genggamannya._

" _Well done, kau cuma butuh dua jam untuk menyelesaikannya," cibir Youngho sambil tertawa kecil, "Apa kau sebegitu penasaran dengan perasaan orang yang kau taksir itu?"_

" _D-diam, hyung. Kau menyebalkan sekali!" Wajah Yoonoh memerah. Oh ho! Apakah bocah itu sedang jatuh cinta? Yoonoh hanya merengut. Kalau sudah begini pasti sedikit lagi ia akan merajuk. Youngho hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan imut itu._

 _Youngho sebenarnya makin ingin menggodanya, tetapi ia tahu kalau Yoonoh pun sudah di ambang batas. Ia mengusak lembut surai Yoonoh yang halus, dan menghiburnya. "Oke, oke. Terus apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?"_

 _Yoonoh terdiam. Jemarinya memainkan potongan kulit apel yang berwarna merah dan ranum. Nanti pasti kulitnya akan berbau apel dan lengket. "Sicheng bilang, kalau aku melempar potongan kulit apel seperti ini nanti akan kulitnya akan membentuk huruf dari nama orang yang akan menjadi girlfriend atau bo—Mmm, maksudnya pacar di masa depan..." Telinga Yoonoh memerah. Rona kulitnya memang selalu lebih jujur di bandingkan dengan ucapannya._

 _Youngho mengangkat alis matanya. Ia tidak melewatkan lidah Yoonoh yang nyaris terpeleset dalam mengucapkan kata boyfriend. Oh? Menarik sekali._

" _Oke. Kalau begitu lakukanlah."_

 _Ada jeda hingga Yoonoh akhirnya melangkah maju. "Hyung, kau tunggu di situ ya..."_

 _Dengan memunggungi Youngho, Yoonoh kemudian melemparkan kulit apel yang ia genggam dari balik bahunya. Lalu cepat-cepat ia melangkah ke arah potongan kulit apel itu dan menunduk untuk mengamatinya._

" _Hyung, menurutmu ini huruf apa?"_

 _Sebenarnya, Youngho merasa bentuknya tidak mirip abjad apapun. Tetapi ia tidak tega untuk mengatakannya. Jadi yang ia jawab adalah hal yang sekenanya saja. "Aku tidak tahu, mungkin Y? Lihat ada dua ujung tajam itu kan?"_

 _Wajah Yoonoh memerah. Lalu ia tersenyum bahagia. Mungkin ia memikirkan Yeri, gadis tetangga mereka yang supel dan ceria. Huh. Rupanya Yoonoh sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Sudah mulai jatuh cinta._

 _Youngho tersenyum saja, mengenang cinta pertamanya. Summer love yang berakhir bittersweet. Sedikit lagi musim panas, mungkin tahun ini Yoonoh akan bertemu cinta pertamanya. Sesuatu yang manis untuk dikenang. Lalu kenapa ya, dada Youngho terasa sedikit sedih?_

~ **TBC**

* * *

 **NOTES:**

Sebenernya ya, author udah rewrite cerita ini dalam bahasa Inggris. Tapi karena mandek ya udahlah nerusin yang bahasa indonesia dulu. Nyerah. Ngga juga sih. Kayaknya nanti tetap akan di-englishkan. Sekarang diteruskan karena author jadi lumayan enjoy nulis pake bahasa. Itung-itung brainstorm juga. Dan juiga karena ada yang review juga jadi terpikir, oh ternyata ada yang baca ya? Seneng juga rasanya kalau ada yang nungguin cerita ini.

Okay, so what happens next? What happened between JohnJae? Ada yang bisa nebak? See you on next chapter yaaaaaaa *kisskiss*


End file.
